


Mind Tricks

by Maria_Metal_Darkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU (this fic disregards the TLJ), Angst, F/M, Hux has insecurity issues, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Reyux, Romance, Smut, a bit of humor, all the feels, change in povs, lots and lots of kissing, power games, the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Metal_Darkness/pseuds/Maria_Metal_Darkness
Summary: Rey believes that Hux can be mindtricked. Hux has his objections..Not much of a plot here people, mostly smut with a background on the characters.





	Mind Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> The last few months I 've been working on this fic and I am happy to see it finally completed. This is supposed to be one shot but the truth is that while I was writing it, I got a few more ideas for a second -final- chapter. However, I am only going to go ahead with it if you guys like this one. So if you do, please tell me so. As always your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Also, many-many thanks to my wonderful beta Enfysnest and Elina & Mariliza for being so supportive for anything I 've written so far. You girls rule!

There was a skeptic tone in her voice.

That same one that initiated nervousness within the conference walls and ended with havoc.  
And if not nervousness each time, well, certainly havoc.

“How do we know this is going to work?”

She pressed her knuckles against her mouth and chewed the inside of her cheek.  
A bad habit and a shitty situation. It matched.

“All areas will be under strict surveillance, especially at the time of the talks”, Rey added hereupon.

_Of course, she was going to question his plan._

_Αgain._

It had become a routine now. He would bring plans to the table, organize and study data, implement strategy patterns -sometimes even overnight - make suggestions, improvise and the only thing she would do was question.

She would ask for details, explanations, alternatives… Over and over again. 

“Actually, we don’t”. Hux replied his calmness growing thin. 

“It’s a shot, to closely inspect the intruder’s facilities while they are occupied with us negotiating and as a matter of fact, it’s the best we ‘ve got”.

Rey crossed her hands over her chest and cocked her head.

She had her reservations. Having an important role to play in this, she needed to feel certain when she conceded her approval. And right now, she didn’t feel certain enough.

“And what about your task force General, will it be able to pull this mission off?”

“We would be put in a **very** difficult position if our intentions were to be discovered. But most importantly, the effect on the native’s lives could be grave if it’s revealed that they asked for our intervention”. 

Rey strained her voice on _very_ and Kylo Ren reclined in his seat restlessly knowing exactly what would follow. He had seen it all before with Hux and Rey fighting like a Quarren with a Mon Calamari over missions and decisions, exchanging swearwords in a sophisticated form. This was just history repeating itself.

His reply hit like a storm. Immediate and dire.

“I have personally handpicked this team”

Pressing firmly his index finger on the table, Hux completed his statement of aggressive certainty. 

“So, don’t you dare criticize neither my plans, nor my choices”.

This was getting tiring for all of them and every time it got actually a little bit worse. It might have been easier if one of them decided to leave it alone. None ever did.

“I am afraid I have to. I may be unpleasant to you General, but it is actually my job to do so, as the Republic representative”.

The name of Republic always hit on Hux’s nerves. Her words were taken and twisted following his impaired logic _or would it be his hurt ego?_

“Being unpleasant is definitely your job”.

Rey scowled. By now, she was used to this, but yet somehow, she could not help not being affected by it. That didn’t mean she would let it show, on the contrary. Attack is the best defense, was a quote she embraced.

“I am only indicating your inadequacies General. Either way, I am the voice of the Republic and I am not giving you authorization unless I am convinced”.

Hux banged his fist on the table. All documents jumped and glasses jingled.

“We should have obliterated the Republic while we had the chance!” spat out venomously, gazing at Kylo as if he were responsible for this, his face going rigid.

He had pushed too much now. Everyone knew, each other’s thoughts and beliefs but they were wise enough to be cryptic about them in order to work as team. Now that scheme seemed not functioning the least bit.

Rey was not utterly startled but such an outburst was nothing she expected. She took one step forward, put her palms on the table leaning her weight on it, bending and coming close to him with a menacing expression.

“Take that back”, she demanded.

However, Hux was not really the type of person who reconsidered.

Plus, he was overly pissed. He had spent 16 hours working on the military part of the mission and another 16 hours arguing with Rey over its execution. She had made him restructure it 4 times already and she still wasn’t content about it. Coming to think of it, pissed could actually be an understatement.

“I take that back”.

Rey’s stance relaxed a tiny bit by his phrase. Maybe wanting an apology out of Hux was not a complete fallacy after all. But then again, she didn’t anticipate what would follow.

“We needn’t have obliterated the Republic, we should have obliterated just **you** ”.

It was Hux’s turn to strain his voice over you returning the favor of insult.

Rey froze at that moment. She knew that Hux hated the Republic and the Resistance and surely everything they both stood for, but it was the first time he had attacked her personally to that degree. Evidently, he hated her too. And he didn’t even care to conceal it. The room became chill and Rey drew a constrained breath. Whatever she was going to say would only add fuel to the fire.

But right at that moment Kylo Ren interceded once again as a balancing factor.

“That’s enough Hux”, he said and the look on his face showed him clearly that even the addition of another word would lead to a confrontation of a different sort.

Rey bowed her head and said nothing in return. She retrieved back to the wall and stood there looking astounded, shaken and hurt.

On the other side of the table, Kylo Ren folded his arms and exhaled deeply. He had done that, how many times now? A thousand? A million? More...?

“Rey”, he begun to speak in a calm manner, “we have a solid plan here”.

“It may not be perfect, but its thought-out and has good potential”.

“I suggest we proceed and work out details and probable mishaps on a later stage”.

Ren was doing his outmost to appease the tension. If they were to reach an agreement there had to be found some common ground. Coming to this point, Rey decided she didn’t want to push anymore. She had expressed her concerns and objections and she would leave it be. After all she had nothing to prove to herself or anyone else.

“Fine”, she replied abruptly.

“But just because I trust **your** judgement, not **his** ”.

If Hux wanted to make it personal, so could she. The more she could show her disdain of him the better. 

“You have a preliminary consent from the Republic for preparations”. Rey bent to digitally sign the requested document with her every little move indicating annoyance. Hux from his part, remained seated and stern, simmering in anger silently.

_That word again. Republic._

When Kylo Ren decided to call a truce with the Republic/Resistance, Hux suffered the most.  
Ren acknowledged that the Resistance was not going to be defeated that easily and even when the First Order seemed to succeed in eliminating it, the rebels somehow not only survived but multiplied in the process. It was a puzzle unsolved. Cutting one head, led only to grow another -if not two- in its place. But Ren wanted to rule, not fight the Resistance or the Republic for the rest of his life. Furthermore, the losses in men and resources, were in the long term massive and unbearable. Soon it came to him, that the only way to prevail was with the creation of a joined ruling between the New Republic and the First Order and it would be something he could live with, if he was the one having the last word.

Hux on the other hand could fight forever. If he had been leader that is, which he was not. Every day now he had to swallow his bitterness that he had not only lost the leadership after Snoke’s assassination from Ren, but he was not even the second in command since all the decisions had to be taken by the small council consisted off the New Republic representative -which meant Rey in this case- himself as a representative of the First Order and Ren as a Leader and Regulator.

There were very thin balances to be kept in this venture. The Republic/Resistance had asked the execution of Hux for the demise of the Hosnian System to seal the agreement, but Kylo had declined. Discussions had been quite tough over the matter but he knew that the Republic had failed in the past and if there was any chance to bring some order to the galaxy the First Order should have a dynamic presence within this newly formed collaboration and no one could lead it better than Hux. Kylo acknowledged however that, Hux shared neither his beliefs, nor his visions and that he would try to overthrow him at any given chance. So, in a very convincing discussion with him, Ren explained blatantly and -mostly- brutally that if Hux tried to use the First Order’s army in anything but being the executive branch of the new alliance, Kylo would grand Republic’s request and send them over his head on a plate. After a while Hux conformed but Kylo could feel that there was something itching inside him. 

And when Rey arrived at the starbase to assume her position, that itch became even greater.

There were some moments of silence before Ren was heard again. He was still considering the aspects of their plan, calculating possibilities and measuring results. If he represented something in the council, that would be the voice of reason.

“We are all tired. It’s been a long day and we need to rest”.

“Tomorrow we start anew with a clear head and proceed to the next phase”.

“Council meeting again in 07.00 hours”.

He would gladly concentrate on his calculations if he heard them leave but both of them remained there exchanging fiery glances at each other, the tension still hanging thick between them.

“Ok, we are done here”.

That last phrase was accompanied with a wave of his hand that meant to get them moving. He would work some more as he usually did but he preferred some peace and quiet that surely were absent while Rey and Hux were present in the same room.

Hux didn’t need a second word about it. He exited the conference room with long strides having Rey follow just behind him, trying to catch up to his speed. When finally, he reached the end of the corridor and entered the turbolift with her joining, only then did he turn to her side to give her another flaming look.

She could have waited a bit in the room or taken another direction and not need to share that lift. Right at that moment, he didn’t want to share anything with her, not even a confined space for a few seconds.

But he wasn’t the only one to be angry. Rey was furious as hell. If she were able, she would gladly slap him, however her position didn’t provide such a choice.

She wanted however to do something.

Scream, yell, swear, anything.

Just anything to vent her frustration. When she was in that lift though, she knew that those few seconds were not enough.

All of a sudden, Rey raised her hand, looked at Hux intensely and uttered loudly and emphatically,

“You are coming with me”.

Hux for a second was caught in surprise. Then as he realized what she meant to do, he wanted to burst into laughter. Did she really believe that this Jedi trick would work on him? That after all these years of military training and practice he ‘d be defenseless to a force user?

_How pathetic!_

He was ready to mock her about it and make her regret the minute she even considered pulling such a trick on him but then in a blink of an eye an idea came to him.

A rather sinister one.

“I am coming with you”, he replied taking a deadpan expression.

_Now that would be fun._

Partly, he did it out of curiosity. Partly, by a sick sense of humor.

What could she want out of him to try something like that he couldn’t yet figure out.

_Could it be information?_

As a matter of fact, there had been First Order intel he had not revealed -and did not intend to _-_ to the alliance. If that was the case, he would enjoy it all the way, feeding her phony info and see it blow up in her face once she intended to use it.

Another thought then came along.

_Maybe she needs an authorization clearance for something._

In that instance, he would expose her using the surveillance cameras located in almost all the areas. In any case, he would come out on top, she would come crashing down.

Rey got out of the turbolift and headed to her quarters, glancing only once over Hux to confirm he was following. She was edgy, acting on impulse and knew very well that the whole thing could prove to be disastrous. On the other hand, she felt like a volcano on the verge of explosion. And he was the very cause.

 _We are going to her chambers? She is taking precautions,_ Hux reckoned, in their private rooms there were no surveillance cameras.

Τhe optical unit scanned Rey’s palm as she lifted her hand to the panel and the door opened instantly. Rey rushed in without further delay, checking first both sides of the hall to ensure they weren’t seen. 

“Sit”, she commanded harshly once they were both inside but she remained standing.

Hux moved forward submissively acting as best as he could, getting seated in the nearest armchair. To what purpose all this served, he would soon find out.

Rey paced back and forth in front of him for a short while anxiously. She couldn’t decide what to do. All this was done so hastily, so thoughtlessly when she lost her nerve and her mind had now gone blank. She stopped in front of him, in a stiff posture proclaiming her might glaring at him once again. Her whole body was shaking with rage.

“Why are you such a prick all the time?”

She didn’t really expect a reply from him in his mindless state but his head couldn’t help providing one.

_Maybe because you are such a bitch all the time?_

“You really enjoy demeaning me, don’t you, you little piece of shit? It must be in your daily routine, can’t explain it otherwise”

“Let’s eat breakfast, bark some orders and then break Rey’s psychology…. right?”

 _Right._  
_Funny you think my psychology is not broken when you keep opposing every single suggestion I make, or denying the value of my arguments, or invalidate my views over matters. Clearly._

Sarcasm was Hux’s second nature. He was a pure talent at selecting the sharpest words and spitting them out in his designated ice-cold style, remaining indifferent at the same very moment. Too bad she couldn’t hear him now.

Rey on the other hand, carried on with her outburst. It had been quite a while since she had been piling up stressful emotions over the council’s meetings and particularly over Hux’s behavior towards her.

“Seems as if impossible for you to act nice for once”.

“No, forget nice”, she cried with rising exasperation,

“Just decent!”

“How can decent be so hard for you?”

_Once you are decent, I will be decent. Lead the way sweetheart._

Rey threw up her hands in despair and resentment.

“Every time we meet you do this”

“Every-single-fucking-time!”

“And when I think you have reached the limit of being a dickhead you prove how resourceful you are and take it to the next level”.

_Good to know I am doing something well. Must be the first time you admit it. Go on._

Rey kicked the small table beside him, driving it to the wall to crush with a loud noise.

Hux didn’t move a muscle of his frigid face.

This was getting nowhere. Rey sat at the edge of the bed, bent her head down to the floor and ran her hands through her hair, desperation twirling inside her chest. She rested her chin in her hands for a couple of minutes, her gaze always down, anger subsiding to pensiveness.

When she turned to his side again her face was a blend of sweet bitterness and melancholy.

“Why are you so mean to me Armitage…?”

The question sounded so truthful it was actually strange. It even got Hux lose his sarcastic attitude.

_I am not mean…I am…just…me?_

Her eyes were locked on him. Studying him, observing him, waiting for a reaction that wouldn’t take place. Hux sensed her scanning him, as if reading a text, detail by detail, until finding a flaw, an error to strike out. An uneasy feeling began in his stomach.

He was vulnerable now and that fact stirred a conflict inside her. A conflict of morals versus desires in an escalating battle. It took a while -that for Hux seemed like eternity- and ultimately to whatever end she had reached in her head, she surrendered.

“Take off your clothes”, she said sternly.

_Take off… what?_

That was unforeseen. When Hux decided to play this game, he believed he would be able to use it for his own benefit. It was an established fact. Hux played to win. 

Now a wave of apprehension had unleashed within him. Not that he believed she would harm him, not really, but she could easily ridicule him. Quite easily.

Hux had to decide his actions and he had to decide fast. He had no idea what her intentions were and in what kind of situation he could end up. There were actually two options in front of him, either keep acting until the end of it or blow everything up and reveal himself facing whatever consequences.

Towards this dilemma he was intrigued but hesitant.

Rey noticed that he wasn’t moving and grew worried. She considered the possibility of not having said it forcefully enough and went on to repeat herself slower and in a stronger tone.

“Take off your clothes… **now** ”

Hux got up and started -unwillingly but steadily- to undress, maintaining an empty stare. Rey watched him peel off his layers of garments and put them aside. He was quite a sight. Pale like snow, lean but strong, spotted with freckles on places she would never imagine, places she would like to put her hands on.

He kept his movements plain, precise and impassive following his role and when he was finally left with his underwear he stood there gracelessly.

The next moment Rey rose from the bed and went to the other side. She bent to take off her boots and put them in the corner and then stretched taking off her shirt, revealing a short-laced tank. It brought a lump in his throat and a rising feeling of anxiety when consequently she would unfasten her belt and strip out of her pants, her slim and airy silhouette falling against the fluffy pillows resting at the headboard.

“Come sit here” she said with the initial harsh hue in her voice already departed, patting simultaneously the spot beside her.

Hux adjusted to the position she indicated as emotionless as he could and looked straight forward at the door of the room. They were close. So close, their thighs actually brushed.

So close, that he was able to discern the small shape of her nipples showing through the satin-laced fabric. They were vaguely poking out but even that could prove enough for him to lose his concentration. And losing his concentration at this point would be more than unfortunate. It was an absolute necessity, he had to avoid eye-contact at all costs. It would enable him be convincing, at least as long as she would let him. She wouldn’t though.

Thin fingers cupped his jaw tenderly and made him shift until their eyes met.

“I don’t know what to do with you”, she murmured, her hands stroking gently his jaw, her face merely a breath away from his.

“I am not sure if I want to smack or kiss you”.

_What the hell did she just say?_

There was no explanation for her words. Not at least with something he could come up with. Had he been able, he would have pinched himself to make sure he was awake, but in his current status that was out of the question.

Drifting into confusion he heard her utter something nearly inaudible and the lights in the room dimmed. A change in her posture and Rey’s hands ultimately left his jaw and landed gently around his neck, trapping him in her embrace.

“You are obnoxious, irritating and insufferable”

One minute the words flew out of her mouth and the next her lips pressed his, in an intense and lingering kiss just as her arms tightened around him. The sense was warm and velvet soft, the touch overwhelming and in the wake of it all, Hux found himself struggling to remain calm and maintain his self-control.

But she had more to say. All the more, with him obliged to do nothing but listen to her rant and stand still.

“Arrogant and insensitive”

“Everything revolves around you, what you think is right, what you believe is best, you self-centered, narrow-minded, megalomaniac”.

“And I hate it. I hate myself because I can’t stop thinking about you”.

Standing still would prove to be even more challenging, especially when her lips started to kiss their way down his neck and across his shoulder, leaving faint marks of moist with her fingertips following the trail.

_This is not happening. This can’t be happening._

Rey had reached the end of his collarbone when she raised her face again to stare at him, burying her fingers in his hair, her confession coming out in earnest.

“I am in love with you, you moron and I can’t even understand why”.

Deep within though, Rey knew that love had little to do with reason or justification.  
Because it had been long ago that she was enchanted with those ginger strands and these green lakes of eyes of his and that could be a reason of its own. Though, it wasn’t just that.

He was more than a beautiful face or a slender body while always covered in that strict black First Order outfits and the insignias all over. To her Hux was intelligent and a perfect tactician, a person respected - when not feared - by his inferiors, one with a straightforward view over matters. She definitely looked up to him, notably when he wouldn’t annihilate others with his opinion.

Problem was that, he valued data and numbers as most significant, while Rey considered people and the common good. To him the end justified the means, to her unjustified means could not provide a justified end. The lives and feelings of others didn’t really matter to Hux. And somewhere at that point, their quarrels would ensue, each and every time. 

Now however, Rey wasn’t thinking about this. As a matter of fact, she didn’t want to think at all. She rested her forehead on his, eyelids closed and savored the moment. Her shimmery hair slid slowly on his face, caressing softly his cheeks as it fell upon him.

His mouth went dry. 

Whatever Hux felt from the meeting onwards, was washed away already from the moment she had put her arms around him in that gentle embrace. That last phrase of hers however, those particular six words -omitting the moron part- caused his thick skin armor to tear apart.  
Then something got out.

Something that had to do with suppressed needs and haunting nights.

In a split second, his mind travelled back in time when that girl with the hazel eyes and the mesmerizing smile had arrived to the base one year ago, quite reserved at first, bolder afterwards, magnetizing him with her presence and her vibrant personality.

It was not before long he developed a huge crush on her.

However, he was not a man to express his feelings easily.

Because actually Hux didn’t do “feelings”. And didn’t do “relationships”. And basically, didn’t do complicated things which involved other people.  
Because he was Hux and that’s the way things always have been. 

So, he stayed back and watched from a distance.

It seemed though, that contrary to his inaction, others, Alliance affiliates and First Order officers - even low rank ones- were more than interested to get her attention and way more daring in their endeavors.

It was gross.

So gross, that sometimes he decided to take matters into his own hands. He may not have been able to approach _her_ , but he could surely keep others _from her_. His methods had been prompt and nasty -though almost invisible - particularly to his subordinates once he believed they were crossing the line.

Rey on her side, received the compliments with kindness but declined politely any proposals. After a while of rejecting with diplomacy almost everyone, he suspected that if she was indeed seeing someone, it would have to be one from the Republic political environment she associated with, or even worse, one of those filthy Resistance fighters.

Getting her transmissions -both verbal and written- hacked, had been child’s play since the First Order had constructed the Alliance starbase, but when even that came up with nothing, he remained clueless. 

And at the time the council started their meetings everything got completely screwed.

She would never agree with him entirely on anything -even for the simplest things- and their conferences took forever to make decisions acceptable by both sides.

At some point, he let go.

Whatever feelings Hux had -or whatever could that be called- got buried deep within him to a place they wouldn’t discomfort him. He might have caught her sometimes staring at him, her lower lip quivering slightly, but he only thought it was because of the underlying tension between them.

Right at this moment however, as she laid there against him, breathing sweetly words of affection, his yarn of emotions was being once more unraveled. Rey was having her hands all over him, touching, whispering, cuddling, with Hux absorbing every single word she would let out with sheer and utter gratification. Having to preserve though the illusion of his subjection was vital.

So, when she crushed her lips on his once more, they didn’t move the least bit. Even though she didn’t expect them to, it felt somewhat unfulfilling.

She could make him do things to her but she didn’t want to. She couldn’t find it in her heart to use him to that extent. If she was doing this, it would be _her_ worshipping his body as a sole purpose.

Rey leaned against him anew, but this once it wasn’t a kiss she gave him. It was a delightful and intense sensation of her wet, rough tongue as she licked him, from bottom to top lip, making his spine shiver, just as she went on torturously slowly, ceaselessly, draining both lips’ luscious taste. Rey stayed there, indulging herself, licking and biting every fleshy sweet bit of his lips until she left them scarlet and swollen.

It was only then that she was pleased. By then he was absolutely certain.  
She ‘d be his undoing.

_God Rey, I…_

“Lie down, love”, she suggested and Hux obeyed when both her palms pushed him mildly in the middle of his chest and made him lay on the mattress next to her. She then positioned herself on top of him, putting her right leg between his bent ones, her thigh pressing his -now fully erect- manhood, just as his thigh brushed smoothly against her mound. The skin to skin contact was thrilling only to intensify as she let more and more of her weight with time, grinding, on him. 

_Damn!_  
_This IS happening._

_And I can’t do shit!_

He was in a tight spot. He wondered if there was a way to release himself from this without spoiling it. But the major question was, should he?

“I want you more than anything” Rey said in a hushed tone, fondling his chest, placing more light kisses on his torso, stopping only for a couple of pecks and a lick of her tongue over his nipples, all the way down to his lower abdomen. 

The words came out of her so openly, so effortlessly because what was the harm, right? He wouldn’t hear or comprehend them -in the conventional way at least-he wouldn’t have any recollection of the whole thing anyway after a while. No, she could say anything she pleased, anything she felt like. No barriers, no restrictions.

However momentarily, self-preservation took over. Mind manipulation was not something she was either prone to or proud about.

“Once you get out of this room you will forget everything that was said” 

Hux stifled a smirk. She surely needed some practice on this. He on the other side, did not.  
Deceit and military gamble were his fields of expertise.

“Once I get out of this room I will forget everything that was said”

_Or not._

_Not._

There was something in the air that continued to make her restless. Something that still bugged her. Rey reassessed the situation and went on to restructure her phrase.

“You will forget everything that was said **and** that happened”

“I will forget everything that was said and that happened”

_Don’t count on it, hοn_

Hux wasn’t cynical anymore, he would definitely qualify for teasing though.

And by that, intermission was over. She wasn’t exactly relaxed, but having him spread on her bed, so submitted, so at her mercy, him, the scornful General with the unyielding gaze, made it impossible to resist.

Her fingers slipped over his underwear and stroked down his length. His strong erection was straining hard against the fabric of his briefs. Rey smiled at the effect her touch was giving to his member making it twitch like that, even though she believed it to be merely an instinctive reaction of his body.

“Let’s get this off you, yes?”

Another question-non-question and two hands seized and pulled down his underwear rushing with impatience. His brain shut down and presented no more witty replies.

With her following move, Rey sat kneeling firmly on his one thigh and took off her tank revealing a pair of beautiful round breasts with dusky pink nipples. Hux was watching her, a prickling emotion rising and spreading on his flesh like a disease. She was a delicate creature of wheaten skin and silky chestnut hair. She made his insides melt.

A slow glide and her panties slid down her legs. They were now both naked, both exposed. He took a sharp intake of breath, waiting for what she would do next. As she got down on all fours over his pelvis, he got an idea. 

Laid straight on the bed, he could only see her from the corner of his eye. His sight may have been blocked but his senses were not. So, the first thing he sensed was her hands running up his inner thighs reaching his pubic hair, petting it with splayed fingers. The same fingers that moved then further to his throbbing cock, palming it softly in the beginning, then grasping it at the base tightly, causing it to swell even more in her hand, blood-flushed and stone hard.

Sweat soon covered him, an apparent impact of his mental strain. But it was when he felt that warm wetness of her mouth around his glans and then her tongue touched and grazed the soft underside of his shaft, licking it continuously until she eventually took it all the way in swallowing it, that almost made him go to pieces, choking a groan that was growing inside.

Hux took a risk and raised his head a tiny bit, only to see rosy lips engulfing his length, moving slowly up and down, devouring him with fervor and abandon.

He put his head back on the pillow and bit his lower lip until it bled.

He didn’t know how much longer he could endure this.

If she kept on like that, he would come in her mouth.

And truth be told, he was dying to come in her mouth.

Chaotic urges hit his psyche, having to put immense effort to discipline himself. If he had his way, he would grab her hair and force her stay on his cock sucking it until his seed would spring deep down her throat, compelling her to drink every single drop of his cum.

But he had to withhold his thirst. He was a soldier and knew of constraint.

Rey in the meantime was so fascinated and absorbed in him that she didn’t perceive his movement. She had let her guard down, fully concentrated on him, fully consumed by his essence and his masculine fragrance. It was a brand-new thing for her. She had never gone down on anyone before, so her erotic ministrations were driven mostly by intuition. Had she been good or bad wouldn’t be one of her worries. He was just a doll in her hands and though that brought her quite a dose of guilt, on the other hand, it was tremendously relieving. Her performance wasn’t going to be judged by him.

“Are you ready for me, love?”  
She asked again when she decided she wanted more of him, _actually all of him_. 

“Oh, yes you are”, she smiled up at him, replying on her own, at the notice of a precum drop, leaking at the edge of his cock’s slit. Rey spread it gently with her thumb over the tip of his penis and then put her thumb inside her mouth, relishing its taste.

Looking at her suck her stained thumb with his precum pushed Hux a step further to agony, dying a thousand small deaths.

Rey would toy with him, torment him with kisses and caresses and he would stay there and take it all. When she was done playing with him, she straddled his lap for a while, a little anxious and tensed. 

The main course was soon to be served. 

Her knees spread wide on each side of his hips, with her folds opening like a flower in blossom. She then rose slightly but enough to reach down and grasp his cock, rubbing its head on her damp entrance. A small push and a silent moan and Hux felt his dick being bathed in creamy liquids, surrounded by thick, fleshy walls. Another small push and she sank just past the head going really slow as she tried to adjust to the size of his girth. 

Now that explained the “ready” part.

_Oh fuck!_

An inner voice appeared again only to mock him,

_Exactly_

Hux tried to calm down and withstand the enormous pressure in his chest, that tightened at every thought of what she was doing to him, gripped the sheets of the bed and gritted his teeth. Angry, protruding veins emerged to the surface of his arms and hands manifesting his internal struggle. Even a glimpse on him right this instant and she would definitely understand something was wrong but she had her eyes shut and was so submerged into a world of her own, a world of profound excitement and rapture that everything else was a scenery of blurred colours.

Every cell of his body was ready to explode.

 _Just one time,_ Rey swore to herself and gasped, tilting her head back in pure delight at the feeling of his cock sliding inside her, as she impaled herself on him harder and deeper.

There was nothing right or ethical to what she was doing. She was forcing him. Baring him of decency. But it was just the two of them in a room and her yearning was aching and relentless.

 _Just this once_ , _let him be mine just this once_

Watching her sway seductively over his body, Hux saw her exactly as she was. Beautiful.  
Countless times more beautiful than any of the luxury escorts he paid to fuck emotionlessly the rare times his body dictated so.

She seemed so tiny with these small hands and these little legs of hers, petite but well-shaped, innocent and enticing at the same time. He couldn’t touch her but he could see, feel and smell her. Hux took another deep inhale and drunk in the intoxicating scent of sweat and skin that emanated from the cleavage of her breasts as they bounced loosely, just in front of him, a fallout of her ethereal swinging.

Slowly Rey leaned in towards his face, wanting to taste him again. Her lips trembled and parted sensually while her eyelids fluttered shut, addicted to the filling, stretching presence of his body inside her. Lingering above him in this stance, time seemed to stand still except for a drop of saliva that formed and flowed on her bottom lip to ultimately dribble down, like a silver, satin string into his faintly agape mouth. Rey licked her lips and swallowed, hindering any more quantity coming out but Hux had already gone off the deep end.

A watcher he ‘d be no more. Not another minute, not another second.

It was time he got the upper hand.

Oh, how he wanted to make her scream.  
Ravage her, until she cried out his name in need, want and surrender.

Rule her, dominate her.

Feel her to her very core.

What he had to do became clear as day. With a decisive move his hands wrapped tightly around her waist and rolled her over, with him coming now on top. Rey let out a sharp shriek and her eyes widened. It was astonishment what he saw in them first.  
Then, terror.

With great difficulty finally did she speak, gathering all her courage, her blood racing and her heart beating uncontrollably.

“You ‘re...”

“You ‘re not...” she stuttered. She didn’t finish her sentence but the meaning was obvious.

“I am not”.

His voice was steady and calm and his green, bright eyes stared at her, piercing through her very being. His lips twisted into a wry smile.

“And I cannot understand how you ‘d think in that little head of yours, that I would be a weak-minded fool, but then again...I am glad you did”.

He ran a knuckle down her cheek making Rey shudder and pray for a bottomless black hole to emerge and consume her. She was entangled in a web she herself had woven. How could she have not realized? How could she have been deceived like that? _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

“You tricked me!” she exclaimed as if there were rules to the game they were playing and he had cheated.

“You tricked me, I tricked you. It’s only fair”

Hux continued to grin smugly. He was in a way amused by her shock but didn’t want to scare her away. He would only make her understand that he ‘d be the one pulling the strings now. His hands descended from her waist, to settle on her wrists. With eyes never leaving her pale visage, his fingers slipped further down and entwined tightly with hers. Rey’s mind was numb. Her figure paralyzed. She did not react even when he raised and pinned her hands above her head, solidly, forcibly to break any resistance.

It was when her panic begun gradually to diminish that Rey squirmed and twisted, only to find out that he would soundly hold her down.

“Get off me”, she demanded though it sounded more like a vain request rather than claim.

“Not a chance”

Rey was lying deadlocked in his arms like a small, scared bird, the necessity of escape burning in her mind. But he had other plans.

“Let me GO!” she yelled to no avail.

He studied her and paused for a moment imposing his dominance through the silence. When he spoke, the words got out clean and unbearable.

“Do you really believe that after everything, I am going to let you go?”

Rey was mortified. He was right. It suddenly struck her, that whatever had happened and whatever had been said was not going to be forgotten. But the most dreadful thing was that, she had outspoken all of her thoughts, all being too damned true, graphic and unfiltered, _because_ _what was the harm?_

She wanted to run. Disappear. But he was covering her from foot to crown with his body, making it impossible to evade the strength or the firmness of his grip. Not unless she decided to use the full range of her powers. Which she did not.

“You are not going anywhere” Hux added and Rey swore that, that was almost an order.

His low, husky voice maintained its former calmness but there was an added layer of atrocious conviction to it.

“You've had your play with me, I'll have mine now, do you understand, little one?”

He had his crush right underneath him. His long secret obsession. His fatal weakness.

One thing was certain. Nothing would hold him back.

Hux lowered his head and kissed her. It was subtle and fleeting, a shadow of a kiss and when it faded and he became aware of her inhibitions loosening ever so lightly, he bent and kissed her again. And then again. And again. And again. Until Rey felt her body betraying her.

She could not deny him. Not when his breath heated up her neck. Not when his fingers felt aflame while entwined so strongly with hers. And especially not when he laid siege to her mouth and penetrated her lips desperately with his tongue, dissolving in her taste.  
_And what an exquisite taste_ _had it been_ , he thought, once he breached her defenses.  
Melting caramel. That was just right. Hot and passionate flirting with bunt-bitter.

While his tongue made love to her mouth, his hands left her palms and reached her thighs pressing them to spread further open.

He was inside her all this time but the change in position and her futile attempts to crawl out of his grasp, had gotten him almost out. But he was going to fix that.

When Hux started to move his cock back inside her, Rey almost fell apart.

She couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, couldn’t even _breath_ …She was losing herself into him.

Moment after moment, Hux slipped further into her slick, soaked folds, making her take more and more of him with each stroke. He kept his pace unrelenting as, over and over again his eyes cherished her disheveled and disoriented form. He wanted her like this.

Conquered beneath him, filled with him. Owned by him.

Somewhere in the back of the room under a pile of army clothing a commlink buzzed for quite a while and then stopped altogether. It was instantly ignored and forgotten.

Rey felt deprived of oxygen. Suffocating. His tongue was all up in her mouth and his cock was pushing back and forth mercilessly into her core. The bed squeaked and the sheets were tossed to the side. She was reaching the end of the rope. Sensing her struggle, Hux broke off their kiss. Her lungs gasped for air as if he had drained her dry. Still panting hard though, a part of her already wanted more, longing for his tongue to crawl back inside her mouth and suck the life out of her.

It was then that he heard her, a mere whisper between panting, though more than enough to make him more aroused and deranged over the sound of her plea, daring not to believe that his shaft could become even more engorged, but apparently it could. 

“Please…”

“Please what?” he asked, but did not stop sliding inside her vigorously, brushing her cheek with his own. 

A copper sideburn rubbed against her cheekbone and Rey sighed heavily.

“Please what? Tell me”, he muttered into her ear after putting a lock of her hair aside. Then he nipped gently her earlobe.

“Please…”

She was floating as if divided between two dimensions. Adrift and torn.

“Don’t…”

His eyes looked at her probingly and halted his movements. Searching. Waiting.

_Didn’t she want this?_

“Don’t….

Don’t… _stop…_ ”

A wicked smile spread on his face just as he resumed his pace of thrusting, burying his cock in her womb to the hilt, earning a deep moan from her in return. 

“I won’t…” he said, confiding in laid promise.

“Not until you come for me” 

Rey tilted her head back, exposing her neck, spotless and bare. When a pulsating vein made its appearance on the side, Hux watched it enthralled. He nestled his face in her neck and began sucking on it savagely, leaving a blood bruise at the spot as his love mark. The feeling much too strong to endure made her lean her palms against his chest, pressing to release the strain. Hux stifled a grunt at the contact.

“Do you have any idea what you did to me? he groaned once his lips were separated from her skin.

He radiated authority, fierceness and pure, distilled lust.

“How hard it was to have you touch me and do nothing?” 

The roles had been reversed between the victim and the victimizer. Now he would lead and talk and she would have to bear with it. Fired with adrenaline, he rammed his length into her all the way in and out without remorse or restraint.

“You are driving me insane” Hux growled constricting her thighs even more while Rey constantly writhed and moaned, the echo of her cries growing loud and frantic.

“You…. with your demands and your persistence and your defiance!”

“And now this”

“You push and push and push me to the edge”.

“You see what you ‘ve done? I can’t take my hands off you”

“I can’t Rey. I won’t”.

"I’ve got to have you"

Hux felt her nails grazing his back all the way down to his waistline, digging deeper as he manically thrust into her, causing pain and pleasure all at once, being that her only reply.  
And right at this moment he flipped out a second time as his mind filled in the blanks.   


She declined all the others because she was waiting for him. _Him_. 

“Armitage” she gasped awash with euphoria, as if confirming his thought, her arms wrapped around him, her nails never leaving his flesh and it was all it took for him to be seized with frenzy.

He smothered her with kisses on the sides of her face, her eyes, her mouth, her neck, her collarbone, _her everything_ without end. And when that wasn’t enough, he sucked her tongue into his mouth like a dead thirsty man who had just found water in the desert.

Rey was drowning in a delirium of emotions and senses. Her naked body entwined with his, swirled in a carnal dance as one, overflowed with energy and untamed ecstasy.  
She wanted that beautiful, harsh man. She needed him. And now she had him and he was ripping her apart.

It was the sweetest of tortures. Hux knew he wouldn’t last much longer, listening to all those slick sounds of their mixed bodily fluids as he pistoned into her defenseless heat. Because even though the tide had turned and now she was the prisoner in his arms, he was the one to ache, his body trembling, begging for release. He wouldn’t wait long though.  
When he lifted her up from the bed to plunge into her again, she nearly orgasmed. When he continued to thrust hitting all the right spots, she did. She was entirely swept away.

Hux felt her climax exploding as her inner walls clenched convulsively around his member, strangling it. Rey arched her back and cried out his name again so loud that it brought him a dark satisfaction as if he had fought his most crucial battle and he had triumphed. Almost instantly he let out a primitive growl of pleasure emptying hot, streams of cum into her willing, tight tunnel. He collapsed on her chest and she accepted his burden with an oblivious bliss.  
He remained inside her for a while, not moving, savoring the aftershocks of their orgasm, then his hand cupped her face, his lips giving her one last kiss before he rolled beside her, closing his eyes, inhaling deep.

They both lay spent, allowing their breaths to slow down. A couple of awkward minutes passed by and none spoke.

Rey had in the meantime drawn her knees up to her chest sitting in the fetal position, facing his side but not facing him.

Hux’s eyes opened and wandered around the room examining it. Her chambers were smaller than his but they were quite different. Although they were constructed identical to the several sequent ones, they were decorated and seemed graceful and comfortable. And intimate he could add, just like its owner. His eyes landed again on her.

She was curled into a ball. A small adorable ball.

"Hey" he uttered softly with an utmost tenderness as if it wasn’t Hux who spoke but someone else possessing his body. He got no response as Rey remained curved in her position with her head bowed forward from shyness.

“Hey, look at me”, he said but it seemed impossible for her to raise her eyes over his face.

Hux decided she needed some incentive. Some he would provide.

“Maybe I didn’t say this correctly. Look at me you rebel scum”

“Do I have your attention now?” he sneered with derision all over his tone.

“Oh, shut up” she chuckled, looked at him momentarily and glanced away right after.

“You are still not looking at me, you whiny Republic repres... “, and that’s about all he managed to say as Rey silenced him with an ardent kiss.

It was a perfect opportunity to grab her from her buttocks and pull her over his body and he took it. His cock stirred with interest.

“How long have you…” he hesitated for a little while but then went on again,

“...has this been going on?”

Rey didn’t want to make that conversation. She was still ashamed of what she had tried -and miserably failed- and the guilt hadn’t washed off yet. Moreover, her unwittingly given sincerity was making matters worse.

“I think I have already said too much. You are not taking another word from me”

“Is that so?” he challenged, mischief all over.

“Mind you, I ‘ve got a degree in interrogation tactics”

“Yeah right, don’t hold your breath”, she replied giving him her most wide, beautiful smile as she reached for the sheets and pulled them over their waists, both nestling cozily in.

Hux wanted to object to that remark but in that exact moment Rey’s commlink begun to beep continuously.

“Its Kylo Ren”, Rey felt some anxiety overtaking her just as Hux’s posture stiffened. 

_Bloody Ren always ruining things_

“Turn off, the visual transmission from your side”, Hux warned.

Rey sat on the edge of the bed, her back turned to him and took the device with hands that were partially shaking, overly stressed to hit the right buttons, in the right order. It almost slipped her sweaty fingers once or twice. The beeping went on nonstop, freaking her out.

“Do you know how to …”

“I got this” she confirmed and finally answered the call.

“Yes sir”

“About time Rey”, was the irritated response she got, as Kylo Ren’s hologram appeared with him sinking in an ocean of digital papers.

“We have received further intel regarding the enemy’s weaponry”, Kylo’s hands picked out a report and he seemed to skim through it.

“We need to reorganize certain parts of the mission and reassess targets and key points”.

Rey was sitting cross-legged, her breast covered by the bedsheet, arms folded in a defensive stance. Just a glance at her and one could easily tell she was one step before nervous breakdown, especially when she sensed Hux putting his hand at her spine, going down from the back of her neck to her butt crack. 

She flinched as if struck by electricity and glared at him.

 _Behave!_ Rey mouthed the word, no sound coming out.

“…Rey?”

“Hhm…. yes?”

“Everything alright?”

His damned hand was again somewhere across her ribs. She pushed it away.

“Uhh… s-sure”

Kylo put down the report and turned his look to the communication device while at the same time Hux ignored her request once more and bit her shoulder. Rey flinched again.

Kylo frowned, blinked and then a tiny trace of a smirk was formed on his face.

“I expect you and Hux to get your asses, in the conference hall for debriefing in 20 minutes”.

“Don’t be late”, he said with meaning as he closed the connection.

Rey was baffled. So baffled actually, that she instantly bypassed the fact that Hux harassed her during her call with Ren to the point of making her mumble like an idiot. The specific wording of Ren’s phrase was wrong. Why had he used plural?

“Why did he tell me about _you_ coming along? He never mentions you when I am asked to go to meetings”

“I mean, it was as if I was supposed to inform you which is weird because I never do, or…that he knew you were listening”

“Rey… Did you turn your visual transmission off?”

“Yes!”

It was a straight out yes without misgivings.

“Of course, I did”

She reinforced her statement. But then she remembered Ren’s expression at the end and a slim hesitation slipped through her mind. 

“I mean, I must have”

It seemed only logical to have done so, after all it wasn’t _that_ much hard to deactivate a visual transmission. However, that darn thingy had far too many buttons on it and the timing had been rather bad.

“It can’t be that I haven’t…”

Doubt was settling slowly in. That was it. She had to check or she ‘d lose her mind.

Rey took once more the comm link in her hands, checked the settings and went pale.

“Oh fuck!”

She put her hand in front of her mouth in dread,

“Fuck!”

“FUCK!”

She didn’t need to say much more.

“I didn’t….” she declared with dismay.

“We… are… so…. busted…”

Rey facepalmed, exhaled a deep breath of frustration and shame and watched Hux do something she had never seen him do before.

He laughed. Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, you might also enjoy 4 Days, 3 Nights


End file.
